


Starliner 111

by mishabel



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: BnL Starliners, Canon Divergence, F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabel/pseuds/mishabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the turn of the century, Starliner 111 will hit it's 200th year cruising in space. Hovering a few hundred thousand kilometers around Titan, one of Saturn's moons, Noah Reese- a 20 year old history enthusiast is in a great dilemma. His battle begins with the discovery of something tragic and dark in the seemingly-perfect world he lives in. He will have no choice but to take on the hardest role to bring salvation to the people he never once cared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starliner 111

**Author's Note:**

> With the combined elements of watching WALL-E with my little sister and the release of Fallout 4 in the horizon, I just /have/ to take this out of my system. Hope you all like it!

In the year 2110, Buy N Large CEO Shelby Forthright sent _Directive A113_ to all AUTO's in every Starliner sent out in space. The supposed five year cruise through the Galaxies eventually became an excommunication from Earth. For some, it was better this way, but others eventually retaliated. For a few months people were in chaos, divided within the community. But eventually, everyone had to give up and settle down. _There was no going back to Earth._

After nearly a year of being shrouded in mystery and confusion, the Starliners were able to pick up signals and piece together the apparent situation. Humanity, was at best, stuck. BnL's _Operation Recolonize_ has failed. The destruction was irreversible.

Decades passed and the tumultuousness subsided.

Man kind was still. Not moving forward nor going backwards. With the machines programed to maintain and support every whim we had, there was no reason to evolve.

_We were sated._

 

For the next 75 years, we would still have inter-Starline communications. After Shelby's generation passed away, the truth about what happened in 2110 soon became a blur. A little smudge on our non-existent history books. Starliners everywhere were scattered in space. Gracing an unknown path that no one seemed to care. Little by little, all forms of communication between the Starliners were gone.

The next decades were unimportant. Humans repopulated and died and repopulated and died. A redundant cycle of endless laxed survival. Every now and then someone who had that spark was born, but would later be completely washed out by the hypnotic education the Starliner offered. But there were still some who were aware that Mankind was trapped and pacified.

After 700 years of this, the Axiom, the grand jewel of all Starliners, successfully came back to Earth. 700 years later, and finally, Operation Recolonize has been re-opened. Life was sustainable. 

Roamers- a faction created who traverse the world for new geographical data, found something unlikely 25 years later.

In the far eastern part of the world, a new mystery was unearthed.


End file.
